


The Proposal

by confusednerdling



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusednerdling/pseuds/confusednerdling
Summary: Prompt: "have Nicole trying to figure out how to propose to Waverly" + "Nicole and Waverly end up proposing to each other at the exact same time"





	The Proposal

Nicole is drinking with Wynonna at Pussy Willows. Normally, they’d be drinking at Shorty’s, but Wynonna had insisted on “mixing things up” and against Nicole’s wishes “surprised her” by bringing her to a strip club. Just entering the building, Nicole could taste peppermint in her mouth and feel the nausea swirling. But Wynonna is ordering them beers and they’re sitting beside each other, drinking and laughing. 

Nicole’s probably into her fourth or, maybe, ninth drink when she feels Wynonna’s shaking her shoulders. 

“Come on, Haughtshot, you’re getting a lap dance,” 

“No. No. No,” Nicole shakes her vehemently. But she’s drunk and Wynonna is super-duper strong. Something about the Earp curse or maybe Pilates or her training with Dolls, but Wynonna is pulling her and pushing her into a room. And there’s a beautiful woman giving her a lap dance. And if Nicole was single, she would be drooling, but this seems to be… _wrong_.

“Sorry. Sorry. You’re nice, but can we – “ Nicole shakes her head and stands up and stumbles toward Wynonna, gripping the bar to help steer her. “Wynonna. Listen, Wynonna,”

“Haughtie!” Wynonna cheers, raising her glass, laughing wildly. “You’re back from your sexy times adventure! How was she? I know how to pick him right! God, I know you so damn well!”

“Wynonna. Listen, Wynonna. Shhhh, Wynonna. Wynonna,”

“Yes, Haught?” Wynonna laughs, amused.

“I only want one person to give me…” Nicole blinks wildly as she rocks a little. “I want one person to give me lap dances-s for the rest of my life,” She swallows thickly as her drinks start to come back up. “My life,”

“Uh-huh, and who’s that?”

“Waves,” Nicole bobs her head up and down. “I’m gonna marry that girl,”

“You’re going to marry her?” And Wynonna isn’t laughing right now. She’s staring at Nicole with her head propped up and her eyes curious. “Aren’t you going to ask me for my blessing?”

“It’s the twenty-first century. Waves is her own woman. And woman can make – can make lots-lots of choices,” Nicole slurs. “And-And can I have your blessing?”

“Yes, Haught, you have my blessing,” Wynonna says with a smile. “God, you’re such a nerd,” But then her smile falls and her eyes are dangerous. And Nicole melts into a puddle. “But if you ever hurt her, I’ll blast you in the face with Peacemaker,”

“I will… I will let you do that,” Nicole nods. “You can blast me anytime you want, Winn-onna,” 

“Okay. Haught. Let’s get going,”

\---  
Nicole spends every day ever since thinking about the conversation. There are some parts of that night that she doesn’t particularly enjoy to look back on – like the throwing up aspect or Wynonna’s jokes. But it’s constantly in her mind.

She wants to marry Waverly Earp.

She wants to marry her girlfriend.

And it’s time. It’s time. They have never been more solid, more in love, more communicative. Everything feels right. Like the pieces all clicked. 

She’s want to marry Waverly Earp.

She’s going to marry Waverly Earp.

\---

Jeremy takes her ring shopping at a little place in Purgatory. 

He’s an emotional mess since Nicole told him that she was thinking about proposing, but he’s so excited. 

“This one is pretty!” he says. He’s been jumping from ring to ring. 

“Yeah,” Nicole says, but it doesn’t scream Waverly. She picks up a princess cut one and it’s beautiful. But being a sheriff’s deputy doesn’t make much money so it’s a little out of her price range. 

“Whoa,” Jeremy squeaks. “That’s… That’s… Whoa!” He points to the ring repeatedly. “That! Get that!”

Nicole stares at it for a long moment. She’ll have to cut a few corners. Rent will be tough. And she might just have to start biking to work, but for Waverly, it’ll all be worth it. 

\---

Waverly comes over and surprises her and makes her dinner. Which is good, because Nicole can’t exactly afford her take-out lifestyle that she held onto before.

“What’s going on, baby?” Waverly says, sitting down next to her. 

“Oh, nothing. I’m good,” Nicole swallows thickly. She can feel the ring burning in her pocket. It’s burning right through her. It’s stinging her skin. It’s burning and stinging, and her hands are shaking. Because, there are candles around her apartment and dinner is about to be set and it’s romantic as Hell. And it feels like this might be the time. 

“Baby,”

“Hm?” Waverly says. She’s leaning in close and her hand is massaging Nicole’s back, rubbing in circles.

“Well, baby, there’s something I want to talk to you about. About you and me and, uh, us – “

“I had something I wanted to talk to you about too,” Waverly says. “It’s actually why I came over to make dinner. But, uh, you go first,”

“Waverly, when I met you, I knew you would – “

There’s beeping from the oven and suddenly Waverly’s jumping up. “Hold that thought!” she shouts out and she’s running to the kitchen.

Nicole shuts her mouth quickly, running her fingers through her hair, and trying to soothe her nerves. But this is it. This is it. There’s a ring in her pocket. A beautiful, very expensive ring. And it’s in her pocket and she wants to whip it out. And wants to get passed this part. She wants to get passed this part and get to the happily ever after. She wants to get to the slice of suburbia and the kid and pregnancy and the fun times and the wedding and everything and anything. 

But she doesn’t want to skip through this moment. She wants this to be perfect. She wants this to be wonderful and special, but she’s just so nervous.

There’s knocking on the door suddenly. 

“I’ll get it!” Nicole pipes up. She runs over and opens the door and her smile falls. “Wynonna, are you kidding me?”

“Let me in,”

“Wynonna – “ But Wynona is drunk. And her eyes are a little unfocused, her face is fallen and sad, and she’s stumbling in. 

“Wynonna?” Waverly sticks her head out of the kitchen and frowns. “’Nonna, why are you here? You know Nicole and I have that _thing_ that I told you about. You know, that _thing_ ,” And Nicole isn’t sure what Waverly is referencing, but she doesn’t want Wynonna here because she wanted to propose. 

“Sorry, you guys,” Wynonna says, nodding a ton. “No one was at the homestead and I wanted to talk about our new case,”

But Wynonna is walking in, dropping her whole body down on the couch, and even though Nicole wants to propose tonight, wants to start a crazy new adventure with her girlfriend, she knows that look on Wynonna’s face. She knows that Wynonna needs friends, needs family, needs love.

“It’s okay,” Nicole says, and she sits down next to Wynonna. “We have room for one more,”

And Waverly comes over and presses a kiss against her sister’s forehead. “Always,”

\---

When Wynonna wakes, Nicole is already in the kitchen cooking. 

Nicole pokes her head out and smiles. “Hey, sleepyhead,”

“Fuck off,” Wynonna grunts. 

“You know, you kind of interrupted Waves and I during a really nice dinner,” Nicole says as she stirs the pancake batter. 

“I know. That roast beef? Fucking superb,” Wynonna says licking her lips. “My baby sister is really becoming a little master chef, huh?”

“You know, I was gonna – “ Nicole stops for a second and mouths _propose_ before continuing, “ – to her last night before you came in,”

And Wynonna smiles. It’s a smug smile. It’s a smile that means I-know-something-you-don’t-know. It’s a smile that means a hundred different things. 

“You were going to pop the question, huh?” Wynonna wiggles her eyebrows. “That’s cute. So Waves, huh, she made this fancy meal for you and made these candles for you – “

“Yeah, and it was perfect so I was thinking about _you-know_ ,”

“But during the meal the big romantic meal that Waverly cooked for _you_ ,”

Nicole doesn’t understand what Wynonna is getting at, but Wynonna is looking at her with those big suggestive eyes and that smug smile.

“What? What is it?”

“Nothing,” Wynonna says. “Nothing. Just serve me up some pancakes, Haught,”

\---

The next time that Nicole decides she’s about to propose. It’s weeks later and they’re sitting in a park and Nicole packed a picnic. And there are stars that are shinning down. And Nicole thinks that if she still lived in the big city, she would never see anything as beautiful as this. 

She had planned this perfectly. She told Waverly about a picnic, and she even packed the food. She put the food away and even got some recipes online. Waverly was excited to see the stars, excited to spend time with Nicole. Now, here they were, laying down and looking up, hands intertwined, stomachs full.

“Waverly,”

“Nicole,” And Waverly is looking at like she’s the most beautiful person on Earth. And Nicole’s heart is about to combust. 

“Waverly, I need to talk to you about something,”

“Okay, baby. What is it?”

“Um. Okay. Well. Here’s the thing,” Nicole takes a deep breath. And she feels her heart, beating a hundred miles an hour in her chest, but she takes another deep breath. 

“Waverly,” she continues. “When I came to Purgatory, I was without a family, I was without friendship, I was without love, but because of you I was able to obtain all those things. I have a family. I have friendship, and more important, the love we share is what I value more than anything on this – “

“RUN!”

Nicole looks over her shoulder, confused. 

“RUN!”

Doc is running at them, holding a gun, arms swinging madly. “RUN!” he shouts again. “RUN! RUN!” 

There’s a monster charging at them, and the picnic is completely forgotten, and Waverly is grabbing Nicole and the three of them are running and there’s growling in the background, and the romantic night is completely forgotten because that’s just how it is in Purgatory. It’s apart of the small town charm.

And they’re running and they’re running, and they take a sharp turn and press their backs against a brick building, panting and breathing heavy. And there’s a monster loose in Purgatory, but Nicole can’t help but think Waverly looks really pretty with the street lamp light shinning down on her.

“Sorry, baby,” Waverly says a little breathlessly. “What were you saying?”

“We’ll talk about it later,”

\---

The third time Nicole tried, well, it wasn’t planned at all.

She came over the homestead late at night and Waverly was sitting by a bonfire. Her face lit up in the warm fire. Her features were soft in the light, and there’s something so beautiful about Waverly when she doesn’t know you’re looking. She looks angelic. She looks so at peace. 

“Hey, baby,”

Waverly jumps in surprise, eyes wide. “Shit, Nicole. You scared me,”

“Sorry,” Nicole takes a deep breath. “Is there room for one more?” She motions to the fold out chair beside her, and Waverly nods. She sits down beside her girlfriend, finding a level of peace. And the nerves aren’t there, and her hands aren’t shaking. And she isn’t scared. She isn’t scared, because this feels right. Being with Waverly just feels right. She sighs and takes Waverly’s hand.

“I need to talk to you,” Waverly says. “I’ve been trying and trying and just…”

“We’re always getting interrupted. It’s kind of impossible to avoid at this point,” Nicole smiles. But Waverly’s face grows serious.

“Baby,” Waverly speaks softly. “My whole life I just identified myself as an Earp. I was Waverly Earp. Waverly…Earp. I did everything to please people, to please the town. I was friends with the most popular girl in school. I dated the most popular boy in school. I dressed a certain way, toned down my intelligence, smiled and waved. But when I met you, I realized… I realized I was more than just an Earp. I was more than a prop for the town of Purgatory. I’m Waverly, and I only discovered when I found you. I found me. I found confidence. I found myself, because your love and support helped me,” And Nicole has tears in her eyes. And Waverly’s already crying, but she keeps going. “I love you so much, Nicole, and I will always be grateful for the time you came strolling into a bar for a cappuccino and the beer tap broke,”

“I’ll always be grateful for that memory too,” Nicole teases, tears streaming down her face.

“I love you Nicole. And I knew from the moment you entered the bar that you were going to change my life. Now, I know that I want you to always be in my life. I cannot live with you. I cannot breathe without you. I love you,” And Waverly is pulling out a ring – a ring with a diamond and sapphires – and Nicole is speechless.

“Waves, baby, I…” And she’s reaching into her pocket and she’s pulling out the ring she picked out for Waverly and she’s staring at her. And Waverly laughs the moment she saw it, bright and happy and loud. 

“Oh my God!”

“Waves, I grew up with a family that only loved me if I was a certain way. If I didn’t have a dangerous job. If I was straight. But you? But you love me no matter what. You showed me what unconditional love is. You brought me into your family, and all I want is to make you as happy as you have made me. So, Waverly Earp, will you marry me?” 

“God, yes!” Waverly says and Nicole slips the ring on. And Waverly gasps as she looks at it, and then she extends her hand forward, still clutching ring of diamonds and sapphire. “Nicole Haught, will _you_ marry _me_?” 

“Yes! Yes!” And Waverly slips the ring on, and the two stare at each, laughing for a moment, before they hug. And Nicole squeezes her tight, extremely tight, holding her until Waverly squeaks, “Okay! Okay, Nicole!”

“Sorry!” Nicole says. “God, I’ve just – I’ve never been this happy!”

“Not even when Wynonna got you that lap dance from a stripper?”

“Ha, ha,” Nicole laughs dryly, rolling her eyes. “Wait. Oh my god,” Her smile drops completely. “If we get married, Wynonna will be, like, my _sister_ ,”

“Well, sister-in-law,” Waverly corrects, but the horror is dawning on Nicole. And Waverly can’t help but laugh cause she can read it in her girlfri - _fiancé’s_ face. “Nicole, you excited? You’re going to be an Earp,”

“And you’re going to be a Haught,” Nicole leans forward, pressing a kiss to her fiancé’s cheek. 

“I can’t wait,”

“I can’t either,”

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot wait for some wayhaught and wynonna earp action tonight! It's going to be amazing to see all my faves again! Are you guys excited? 
> 
> Thank you so much for the love and support and all the prompts! I have been having such a great time!
> 
> I’m gayywords on Tumblr! Hit me up!


End file.
